


Миллионы различных способов

by duty-dance (gentleman_bastard)



Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Midnighter (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleman_bastard/pseuds/duty-dance





	Миллионы различных способов

— Это точно не экстренный случай.   
Никаких супергеройских прыжков в окно или связи по зашифрованным каналам. Дик Грейсон просто появляется у него на пороге и окидывает взглядом с ног до головы.  
— Ну, раз ты одет, я не помешал, — говорит он.  
Лукас даёт ему пройти.  
— Если бы я был раздет, ты бы точно не помешал, — автоматически шутит он, параллельно пытаясь вспомнить, где сбросил свой плащ.  
На барной стойке лежит его маска, и любой повод кажется подходящим, чтобы её надеть.   
Лукас как-то упустил момент, когда стало вообще наплевать, что делать. Теперь, если надо, он без разговоров пойдёт с Грейсоном снимать котёнка с дерева где-нибудь в Северной Дакоте.  
— Есть что-нибудь крепкое? — говорит Грейсон и садится в кресло.  
Значит, Лукас ошибся. Это точно экстренный случай.   
— А я думал, — ухмыляется он, доставая из бара «Смагглер», — ты знаешь меня лучше.  
Прежде чем сесть, он ставит на стол между ними два тумблера со скотчем и бутылку. Грейсон кивает как вежливый гость, а выпивает как запойный алкоголик.   
— Так что сегодня? — спрашивает Лукас. Добавляя Грейсону выпивку, он чувствует себя барменом, которому изливают душу. — Я конечно открою тебе дверь куда скажешь, но, серьёзно, может, для разнообразия купишь билет на грёбаный самолёт?  
Грейсон хмыкает, дёрнув углом рта. Так усмехаются разве что на кладбище.   
— Для такого мне нужно найти новую работу. — Он обнимает рукой диванную спинку и смотрит в потолок. — Что-нибудь стабильное… Как думаешь, — он переводит взгляд на Лукаса, — «Пицца Хат» предусматривают компенсацию на случай, если вся их кухня взлетает на воздух, а шеф сваливает в неизвестном направлении?  
— С твоим везением вся сеть «Пиццы хат» будет в заговоре против правительства США.   
— Забавно слышать про везение от тебя.  
— Я живу не только в своём костюме.  
— Да ладно, — Грейсон наклоняется налить себе ещё. — Ты сидишь дома ночью субботы, и единственное, что бы вытащило тебя сейчас в бар, это захват заложников.   
Поднимая тумблер, Лукас кивает:  
— Это я называю «счастливый час».  
Они выпивают одновременно, словно кто-то произнёс тост.  
Лукас откидывается на спинку дивана. По привычке он представляет, как перевернёт на Грейсона стол или швырнёт стакан ему в лицо. Компьютер в голове тут же развивает эту идею до разной степени кровавого месива.   
Почти обидно, какой Грейсон даст отпор, только вопрос здесь не в доверии. Лукаса и самого не застанешь врасплох, от любого удара он сейчас уйдёт, не пролив ни капли скотча.   
Так это работает: надень форму и оставайся собой, пока фартит, но будь готов: когда-нибудь всё это промоет тебе мозги.   
Сколько угодно прикрывайте друг другу спины — после того, как тебя кинул кто-то близкий, твоё понятие внезапности будет сужено конкретно.   
Грейсон вдруг улыбается фирменной улыбкой циркача. Он опрокидывает остатки скотча в горло и разве что «Але-оп» не говорит, когда ставит пустой стакан на стол. Это всё так, баловство. Сальто мортале не заставляет себя ждать.  
— Скоро мне снова может понадобиться твоя помощь, — говорит он наконец и смотрит с вызовом: весело, но выжидательно.   
Лукас пожимает плечами.  
— Как ты мог заметить, у меня сейчас масса свободного времени.  
— Признай уже, мне просто невозможно отказать, — сощурившись, проницательно говорит Грейсон.   
Он даже не представляет, насколько прав.   
— Мне очень нравится, когда ты у меня в долгу, — отвечает Лукас и сразу переводит тему. Хреновые шутки в момент кризиса — им обоим привычный трюк. — Так что теперь, будем восстанавливать Спираль? Не пойми неправильно, просто ты всегда был неоднозначен по поводу того, что с ней нужно делать.  
— Там вся ситуация была неоднозначной, если ты не заметил, — беззлобно язвит Грейсон.   
— Конечно, — Лукас фыркает, опрокидывает скотч в горло и наливает по новой, — мальчику из Готэма сложно что-то решать, когда плохие парни не выглядят, как больные маньяки. Это очень сбивает с толку.   
— Ты сам не особо избирателен, когда дело доходит до работодателей. Или напомнить, как мы познакомились?   
— Ладно, ладно, — Лукас поднимает руки перед собой. — Ведь это стало началом взаимовыгодного сотрудничества.  
— Да, ‘Найтер, — Грейсон выразительным взглядом окидывает стол, залитый скотчем. — Именно так это и называется.  
— Даже обидно. Уверен, я бы теперь навалял по полной и Грейсону, и Найтвингу, и Робину — какие ты там ещё себе альтер-эго успел понабрать? Никто тебе не говорил, что проблемы с самоидентификацией у хороших парней — это не так весело, как у мудаков?  
Наклоняясь разлить выпивку по стаканам, он замечает, что Грейсон поднимает брови.  
— Так, у мудаков это весело?  
— У вас по городу ходит гангстер, решения которого целиком зависят от того, какой стороной упадёт монетка.  
— Он застрелился. Ха-ха. Обхохочешься.  
— Вау, да ваш Готэм и вправду мрачная дыра.   
— О да, тебе там понравится, — говорит Грейсон и добавляет почти серьёзно: — Обязательно приезжай.  
Если Грейсон попросит прикрыть его в Готэме, Лукас окажется там раньше, чем успеет сказать слово «дверь».   
Говорить об этом не обязательно, чутьё подсказывает: Грейсон в курсе. Было бы неплохо, окажись это причиной, по которой он пришёл сегодня ночью. Даже если так, жаль, что уже ничего не поделаешь.   
Теперь, когда они с Аполло почти сошлись, Лукас чувствует себя школьником в конце летних каникул. Всё, о чём он может думать — это вещи, которых он сделать не успел.   
Грейсон снова выпивает, его глаза блестят как во время затяжного прыжка. Как раз из-за этого взгляда Лукас и любит с ним драться. С ним, вместе с ним — без разницы, вспышки безумного азарта в глазах Грейсона стоят каждого сломанного ребра.   
Ну и отличная задница, конечно.   
Он снова представляет их драку. Компьютер в голове высчитывает миллионы различных способов убить Дика Грейсона. Нелетальных комбинаций выходит маловато, что при таком упрямстве не удивительно. Лукас опять видит пару десятков новых вариантов — эти появились после их рейда в Россию — и ухмыляется, залпом допивая свой скотч.   
Новые варианты разветвляются криво, как обезумевшие фракталы, вот только финал у всех одинаковый: если Лукас подберётся к Грейсону достаточно близко, тот позволит себя поцеловать.


End file.
